


Appellation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [700]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on the Ari episodes





	Appellation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/01/2001 for the word [appellation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/01/appellation).
> 
> appellation  
> The word by which a particular person or thing is called and known; name; title;designation.  
> The act of naming.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #358 Kill.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Appellation

A piece of paper was slipped through the door. On it was a single appellation, his next target, Caitlin Todd. Ari smiled. This would give him a chance to really get the measure of NCIS.

They had already been interfering in his operations. Killing Caitlin would not be difficult, but he had to do it without blowing his cover which would not be easy. He was a triple agent and none of the countries employing him could realize it.

He would use this opportunity to further his knowledge of NCIS and if possible get a mole inside of NCIS. Even if NCIS figured it out and killed him, it would be too late. The mole would already be inside their operation.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
